Jack Sparrow, The Lady, The Outcasts
by POTCobsessor
Summary: A girl named Megan, who is the definition of outcast finally finds love with an outcast of a diffrent time. Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack can't seem to keep his hands off other women,not good, But Jack cant seem to keep his hands of her
1. The book that contains Captain Jack

Authors note: You do not know how much it would mean to me if you review this. I will personally thank you! This is just the intro, but please let me know what you think. If its bad that's ok, if its good than that's AWESOME! But I respect your opinion. Please review!

I gazed at my lonely reflection in a muddy puddle. "How the hell did my life turn out like this?" I asked myself in a soft voice. I looked around the empty street that few would drive or walk on. "This is my home." I thought out loud. Sometimes I wanted to go home so bad. Well my other home. The home where my parents live. It had been a week or so since I left my "home" and stopped going to school. I was so sick and tired of the abuse that went on there. I was tired of the fact that no one knew who I was. Why should I live there if no one cared if I ran away? So I did. No cops have come out to find me. What does it matter? I'm finally on my own, living by my own rules. The way it should be. It's just me and my guitar, the only thing that really matters anyway.

I looked down at the side walk. A few raindrops started to fall. I decided I should seek shelter. I packed up my guitar and backpack and dashed to the nearest house. The first house I saw looked abandoned. The lights were off and the house seemed like it would fall down at any moment. It reminded me of my own home. The door was locked, but the garage wasn't. I heard a clap of thunder. I took shelter in the garage. The garage was completely bare and had an empty lonely feeling to it that matched my current feelings. I listened to the soft raindrops tap the side of the garage. Soon my eyes became heavy. I yawned and decided I should stay here for the night. I gently laid myself down on to the hard cement floor. I fell asleep.

My eyes slowly opened. I stretched and got myself up. I was very stiff from the hard floor. Some sunlight made its way through the small garage window. The air was humid from the last night storm and it left me feeling very uncomfortable and hot. "Good morning." Said a cheerful voice. I turned around. A girl was looking straight at me. She looked about my age, maybe sixteen or so. She seemed to be a nice quiet girl.

"Who are you?" I asked irritated.

"I'm Molly. Who might you be?" She asked.

"Megan. Do you want me to leave?" I grabbed my guitar and backpack realizing that I must be trespassing.

"No its fine. I just came out here to get away from my parents."

My face lit up. I put down my things. Molly and I sat down and shared a conversation about our backgrounds and interests.

"I love your hair!" Molly complimented.

That compliment meant a lot to me. It was part of what made me unique. I spent hours creating my dreadlocks and dying my hair multiple different colors to fit my personality. It turned out that Molly had my same taste in music and we both played guitar, which seemed impossible for me to find in another person.

"Wait here." Molly commanded.

"Do you like pirates?" Molly asked.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Pirates where the outcasts of the past in my opinion.

"Check this book out." Molly took out an old torn up faded book. Molly flipped through some pages quickly. I stopped her and made her go back a few pages.

"Who's that pirate?" I asked.

"Oh that's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." I said softly. Jack Sparrow seemed to be the perfect outcast! He looked like he wouldn't take orders from anyone! He seemed like a rock star! The way he dressed, the way he smiled, and I thought I saw a hint of eyeliner. I was speechless.

"Now I wouldn't be getting too attached with the idea of being with Captain Jack Sparrow Megan." Molly warned.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"How about the fact he's not alive anymore?"

"I guess…"

"And it's not like he would settle down or anything."

"I know that but I would never want to settle down either." I responded.

There was a faint shout from the house. "Molly get your ass in here!" The words seemed slurred.

"I better be going, but don't worry I will come back with food and blankets for you." Molly picked up her book.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I didn't want her to leave.

"Do you think it's alright if you leave the book here though?" I asked

"Sure." Molly put the book down and quickly left.

I didn't want to find out what Molly's parents would do if they found me here. I grabbed my guitar, quietly opened the garage door, put my new book in my backpack and left. I did feel a little bad about taking Molly's book but really it was just borrowing. I walked down the street at a slow pace dragging my back pack and guitar along. The air seemed so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was getting hard to breath. I decided to sit down at a nearby bench. I put all my things underneath it. I opened the book carefully so no pages would be damaged. A light breeze started to pick up. It wonderful at first. The book pages were flipping quickly and I was concerned they might rip. The breeze got stronger and stronger until it became a huge gust of wind. I felt as if I would fall of the bench. My hair was getting knotted and was being whisked in front of my face. I shut my eyes tight. A few seconds later the wind came to a stop. I pushed my hair aside and looked down at the book. It was on the page of Captain Jack Sparrow.

What did you think? What's going go happen next? Is Megan going to find her soul mate? Or is she going to be stuck wondering her hometown forever? REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD BAD IT DOESN'T MATTER PLEASE REVIEW!IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME OUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Whats going on?

Author note: PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said good or bad it doesn't matter! (I do hope it's good though! ) ALSO Thanks to the following people who took the time to review my story… Annie, Rayvin813, Hobbit Babe, Queenofinsanity, and butterbunnyz4evr. I really appreciate you guys for reviewing! It's very helpful to me! Thanks again, and PLEASE REVIEW!

I took a close look at the picture. Jack Sparrow's eyes seemed real, too real for a picture. As if they were looking at me. I leaned in and took a closer look and then he winked. I'm not kidding! Well of course I thought this couldn't be real and it's probably just my imagination. I closed the book and laughed to myself about the crazy idea of a picture winking at me. I grabbed my things and decided to go back towards Molly's home. I was hoping she kept her word about bringing me some food. Again no lights were on and the garage was open. I figured her parents weren't home or probably passed out from too much to drink. I peered inside the garage. There was a sandwich, a glass of water, and some blankets and pillows in the middle of the garage, but Molly was not present. I shut the door carefully and quietly. "Ah Molly you came through for me." I said with a smile. My stomach ached with extreme pain of starvation. I ran up to the sandwich and gobbled it down and drank the glass of water. After finishing my meal I just sat there thinking about everything, and nothing. Just clouded thoughts. I decided to sleep there for the night. It was still early but I was extremely tired. I got myself settled in and held my pirate book close. "If only I could have seen you in person captain Jack." I whispered. I tightly squeezed the book before I fell asleep.

After a few hours of sleep I awoke but kept my eyes shut. I felt a spray of water tickle my face and a gentle breeze comb through my hair. I was a bit confused because I knew I was in a garage. My eyes flashed open. A bright sun shined back at me. I could hear the calming sound of waves and seagulls. I smiled a little. Rope was all over the place and it was a bit crowded. I realized I was on a boat, a very small boat. The waves crashed up against the sides and made me a little uneasy. I carefully got myself up making sure not to fall. My entire backside seemed to be a bit damp. I kept myself calm about my surroundings for I knew this was a dream. I carefully and slowly walked up to the side of the boat and looked around at the gorgeous scenery. I had a complete feeling of happiness. A feeling I haven't had in a long time. My feet started to become very damp. I ignored it and continued to gaze out at the sea. It didn't matter what happened since I was in a dream anyways. But I could feel my shoes getting more and more wet until they were soaked. My peaceful happiness didn't last long. I realized that this was far too realistic for a dream and I was on a boat that was sinking!

OH NO! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MEGAN! PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOUR READING THIS GO AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! It's a bit short but still review!1


	3. My Hero

Authors note: All of you reading this know that the new pirates of the Caribbean movie is out. I have not seen it so my stories will not have anything to do with the second one. Also thanks again to the people who have reviewed. I would say the names but it's the exact same people who reviewed my last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! If you think my work is a piece of garbage let me know….in the most polite way possible lol. If you loved it REVIEW LET ME KNOW!

The water was rising quickly. My mind was racing when in the corner of my eye I saw a port. It was hard to see for it was far off in the distance. I decided that my best option would be to swim. I kicked off my converse rolled up my jeans and without any other delay I dove into the water. I swam at a steady pace making sure not to get tired. The port was coming closer into my vision. Ships that were tied up at the dock surrounded me, huge ancient looking ships. They not as much surrounded me but towered over me. I swam a bit faster since I knew I was close. My legs seemed to be tangled. I kicked trying to break free but my legs only got more knotted. I used all my strength trying to stay above water. It didn't do much good. I was being pulled under. I took one last giant breath before I was completely submerged. The brilliant blue color from the ocean faded into black darkness.

My eyes slowly opened. I sat upright on the wooden planks. I looked out at the sea from the dock, taking a few moments to try and analyze why I was here. I was getting irritated because I had no clue what was going on. I took some deep breaths and tried to relax. I felt a strong grasp my shoulder.

"Your welcome." Said a rough yet soothing voice.

I looked up over my shoulder and to my amazement it was Captain Jack Sparrow!

WOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I know this was a maybe less than mediocre chapter, and very short. I have issues writing these type of scenes. I have the whole vision of it though! I'm hoping this will pick up a little in the next few chapters. If you think this chapter sucked tell me why! If you think it rocked tell me why! If you don't care still review it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. A talk with Jack

Very important authors note: I would like to thank…Hobbit Babe, Starfire Gracen, lilwwevixen, Silverlode, rainy, Valinor's Twilight, Queenofinsanity, and Rayvin813 for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Saber Apricot, I thank you for your long and thoughtful reviews. And to answer a couple of questions, I guess I didn't think the guitar would do a big part in this story except to show how Megan is musical and to have that relation of pirates as rock stars of their day and was meant to be only a minor detail. I did not have any intention of making the character Megan a functional person of society. As for the hair. Who cares? Stories are to entertain, or to deliver a message. I don't really care if there are a few slips of accuracy. This for me is just for fun. I really appreciate your review though, because it was completely honest and wasn't really rude but constructive criticism, which is what I need. Butterbunnyz4evr, I would just like to say I really do agree with your last review, and it highlighted a lot of what this story is about! So of course thanks! MOST IMPORTANT, I do understand that my chapters are extremely short (in fact I think this author's note is longer than my last chapter lol) and I understand that there is a lack of detail. I will admit it right now I suck at detail and I keep trying to add more but I'm terrible at it. I can see it in my head I can see the scene but I can't come up with the perfect words I guess. I'm just trying to come up with a story, and if any one would like to offer me advice on better word choice, or more detail or anything of such please message me! So now after this extremely long authors note I will finally get into the story, and you know what to do! REVIEW!

I stood up immediately like a cadet called to attention. I stared straight into his soft eyes that were enhanced by a great deal of eyeliner. It felt like a huge wave crashed over me. I was in shock. I tried to say a complete thought but only pieces of a sentence came out. I must have sounded like a complete idiot for the first thing I said to Jack was "Hey!..Hi..Megan, Thanks..Cap Jack?" I felt a little uneasy and embarrassed. "No problem love." Jack said with a little bit of a smile. My uneasiness was washed away. Jack sat down hanging his legs over the dock. Although my uneasiness was gone I soon felt flustered for I had no clue what to say. I just stood there, completely frozen. "Do you mind sitting down? I can't stand the feeling of someone towering over me." Jack said glancing up at me. I sat down keeping a bit of a distance. I didn't want to seem like I was hitting on him.

"So was that your first near death experience?" Jack asked in a light mood.

"No. Not my first. It was the first time someone rescued me though. Thank you."

"Ah, I know what you mean love. Those moments are rare for me as well." Jack glanced over at me and gave me a smile. He moved a little closer and put his arm around my shoulder. My body started to shake. He touched a few pieces of my hair.

"A very unusual style." Jack said a little bit curious.

"I would hope so. It's almost my trademark."

"So you are saying you would describe yourself as an unusual person?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I would. How about you Captain Sparrow?"

Jack drew back his arm dusted off his sleeves and stood up. Almost with a sense of pride. "I might be the most unusual of them all." Jack said with a big smile. Jack offered me a hand and helped me up. Jack just stood there for a few moments. I think he was in deep thought.

"How about you join my crew?" Jack asked.

I was a bit shocked. But I wasn't going to let an incredible opportunity like this pass me by. "I would love to!" I exclaimed.

"First I need to get my ship back. The Black Pearl." Jack seemed to space off a little.

"The Black Pearl?" I questioned.

"Aye the Black Pearl." Jack said with a bit of excitement. "My former ship." Jack started to walk and I followed him. He had a bit of a peculiar walk. It was almost hypnotic. "First we need a ship so we can get the Black Pearl."

"Don't you have one? Where's your crew?" I asked not looking straight at him.  
Jack glanced over at me. "Not a problem love. Look." Jack directed my attention over to a beautiful looking ship with the words "The Interceptor" on the back.

We both boarded the ship. Jack was trying to help me get the hang of everything when two men stopped us.

"Stop! Don't move!" Commanded one man. Jack whispered in my ear, "Don't say anything." Then sashayed over toward them. I couldn't hear what he was saying really, but he was making many waving hand gestures. It was really miraculous how he went straight up there and addressed them. Suddenly there was a loud splash and people were screaming off into the distance. Jack walked over towards me and pushed me slightly to the side. He dove into the water. I couldn't see him for a while. T hen he arose from the water off to the side by a dock. He had a woman over his shoulder. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous.

I ran over towards the dock trying to see what was going on. The woman was laid down on the dock. It seemed as if Jack was ripping off her clothing. She spat out water and coughed. Men surrounded him. The Commodore told him to stand up.

"You! Get over here!" A man commanded. He was looking at me. My heart started racing. I did what he told me to do. The Commodore lifted up Jack's sleeve. "A pirate I see." Jack smiled only a little. The commodore looked at me more closely "And a very unusual pirate this one is." Commodore said. I took a cue from Jack and smiled a little myself. "Hang them." Another man chimed in. My smile quickly turned to a look of panic. "Gillette, fetch some irons." The commodore ordered. The next thing I knew I was in irons. Jack grabbed the woman. He started to back up. I was very confused about what was going on. He asked for all of his effects and his hat, but didn't mention anything about me. I was very frightened and simply stared at the ground. I didn't want to do anything that could get me in further trouble (although I don't know what's worse than death.) After a few exchanges of words the next I saw of Jack was in the air. "How did he do that?" I asked out loud. No one was listening. Damn I should have paid more attention. I was being pushed along. Two men dragged me to jail, the rest were searching for Jack Sparrow…..

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MEGAN? I would just like to say I really appreciate all my reviews. I was going to dump this story but because of the reviews I received I decided to continue the story. So thanks again, and PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any opinion on this story, good or bad, please review! If you don't have opinion still review!


	5. A romance between Jack and Megan

Authors note- Again thanks for the reviews. It's been a while, I've been kinnda busy but now I decided to get back to the story since reviewing my reviews. Make sure to read it all! There is a shocking twist at the end…kinnda. PLEASE READ IT ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!

I sat on the filthy floor. I felt very exposed. Men in the cell next to me were constantly staring at me with a curious look. My mine drifted off to Jack Sparrow. I wondered why he didn't try to save me. I wondered what might have happened to him. I know I shouldn't think about him, he's probably no good anyways. But I must admit the few hours I've been in this unfamiliar land have been the most exciting moments of my life. I took a big sigh. It's just terrible it has to end so soon. I heard footsteps. I didn't think about them though. My mind drifted to the thought of my hanging. I buried my face into my arms and started to cry.

"Cheer up love." I looked up. It was Jack…and a soldier at his side. "Get in there you filthy pirate." The soldier commanded. Jack was shoved into the cell next to mine. The soldier left. I looked at Jack through the bars. He was just sitting on the ground taking in his surroundings.

"Why didn't you save me?" I asked.

"Well…" Jacks eyes wondered about the cell. His mouth turned into a sly grin. "Well it's a compliment really."

"Excuse me!" I shouted, becoming a bit upset. "How is leaving me to die a compliment?"

"You seemed like a tough lass. I thought you would be able to save yourself. Do you really just want me to save you every time we come in contact with a near death experience? You need to learn how to survive the pirate life if you're going to be a part of my crew."

I suppose Jack was right. If I was going to be apart of his crew I would need to learn to look after myself. I smiled a slight bit.

"That a girl!" Jack exclaimed. He got up off the ground and walked toward the bars. I walked up to the bars as well. I leaned all my weight into the cold metal bars. Jack placed his fingers through the bars and slightly stroked my hair. He whispered to me "You're going to love the pirate life." I was rather exhausted. I haven't slept well in days. "I hope so as well Jack. Goodnight." And with that I sat down and fell into a deep sleep.

A spot of sunlight shined in my face. I heard voices. I opened my eyes and sat up. Jack was talking to an unfamiliar person. I walked up towards the bars.

"Who is this Jack?" I asked.

"This is Mr. William Turner my dear, and he is going to help get us out." Jack said with a smile.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed.

William propped up a bench against the cell door and lifted up. Jack was released. He did the same to my cell. I walked up to Jack who was collecting his things. I was going to give him a hug but he started to walk off with William. I quickly followed. Jack led us out of jail in super stealth mode. He was talking to William about how he was going to commandeer a ship, but failed to include me in on this conversation. Jack scurried over to where a very small boat laid. Again he explained to William the plan but was completely ignoring me. I was wondering if I should be jealous, but then I quickly took back those thoughts. William and Jack got inside the boat. "There's no room for me." I stated. "Well love, I guess you will have to sit on some ones lap." Jack said with a very big grin. William didn't look like he wanted me to be near him. I carefully got inside the boat and sat on Jack's lap. "This boat isn't big enough for my original plan" Jack explained. I could feel Jacks breath on the back of my neck. I felt like….well a slut, like I was supposed to give Jack a lap dance. William kept rowing with a look of doubt. "Wont someone see us? Especially since this girl is a bit of a red flag." Jack leaned over to my side to look at William. "We are almost there, no need to panic." We soon arrived at the side of a ship. I myself couldn't believe no one spotted us.

We climbed up the side of the rustic ship. When we got to the top we were greeted by many swords. Jack pulled out his sword as did Will. Apparently we weren't as well hidden as we all hoped. The whole crew was in fact watching our every move. Jack and Will started to sword fight. Jack ended up stabbing many of the crew members. Will pushed the rest over the edge of the ship. Jack was giving orders and was at the wheel. A ship was following us. "Jack what's going to happen?" I asked worried. Jack only smiled. Jack sharply turned the wheel and from there we headed straight. The ship that was following us only went straight. Jack took off his hat and waved to the ship. I looked at Jack in awe. He was brilliant!

"Who is this?" Will asked.

"Ah I guess this would be a lovely time for introductions. This is Megan" Jack directed his hands at me. I shook Will's hand. "She is going to be part of the crew." Will rolled his eyes. "Great, another pirate." Jack and Will started talking about things that I had no interest in. I wondered around the ship then decided to walk over by the edge of the ship. Waves crashed against the sides. I looked out over all the clear beautiful water. This is my new life. A better life. A new and improved life. A smile washed over my face. I spent a few moments pondering my new life with a feeling of happiness. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. I could feel someone's warm breath. My mind and heart started to race. I could feel someone's hands around my waist. Gentle yet rough hands. I turned around. "Jack." I said in a whisper. I looked over his side. Will wasn't in sight. His hands were placed gently on my hips and they slowly went up to my shoulders. He took his time exploring every part of my body. I let him. My body felt almost numb. He started to back me up into the railing. He looked at me with a look of lust. He started to lean in towards me. I wanted to kiss him badly, for who wouldn't. Then a thought snapped into my mind. I imagined him doing this with several other women. Although I had no intention of settling down, I wanted some bit of respect. Hell I'm a woman. I'm not a slut. I deserve someone who will love me. I was nothing but meat to him. Just a savory piece of meat for him to gnaw into, for nothing more than pleasure. He didn't truly love nor probably even like me. He doesn't even know me. He only thinks he knows me! I'm a bit more complicated then that. I was wrong to like him. All these thoughts rushed into my head. I started to dislike him more and more by the second. Till I started to despise him. I raised my hand and gave him a good slap across the face. I walked away.

-Please don't make fun of me! I'm still trying to become a better writer. Please, Please let me know what you think of this! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL BE SO GREATFUL! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY HONESTLY! I WAIT FOR THEM HONESTLY! I really would like to know how this sounds. To me it sounds all right. You may love it or hate it just let me know! Please try to be kind, but if you don't feel like it, well then you don't have to be! Please review!


	6. Jack's many women

I would like to thank MentalPatient911, annabell lee horror, powdered sugar, Valinor's Twilight, Queenofinsanity, and Hobbit Babe for their reviews. I really, really, really, really, really appreciate it!!! Please review this story if u hate it or love it, or just kinnda like it, or u don't care just review!!! READ ALL OF THE STORY!! A different kind of ending ..kinnda.

I went to my cabin. I decided not think about the events that just happened. I was irritated for many reasons. One of them was obviously Jack, but I wasn't thinking about him at the moment. Another oddly enough was my clothes. They seemed to weigh me down and became not so comfortable for the pirate life. Jack laid out some clothes for me. It was a simple skirt, blouse, and boots. After I changed I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Jack shouting. He was giving Will orders. I was emotionally, and physically drained. I didn't know if I could keep up with the pirate life. I stretched and slowly made my way up to the deck.

"Megan" A firm voice said. In the corner of my eye I saw Jack.

I said nothing and waited for my orders.

Jack approached me, with only a little bit of a swagger. I could tell he wasn't confident.

"Are you still upset love?"

I chose not to answer. For if I said yes it might lead to an awkward moment, and if I said no, well I would just be lying. Jack seemed to be very uncomfortable. His face became twisted and he seemed disoriented. He cleared his throat. "You look nice Megan" I looked down at my new pirate type outfit. I remained silent. Jack didn't give me any orders. He just walked away. I sighed. This new and better life wasn't turning out as I hoped. I helped Will with his tasks. I spent the next few hours doing tasks to help the ship sail as smoothly as possible. "Tortuga!" Jack screamed. He was gazing out to a near town. We had arrived.

Jack was in search for a crew. Will hesitantly followed behind, and so did I. We didn't even get five feet in to a bar before Jack got off task and started flirting with a bunch of women. I was only a little pissed at first. It's not like I had feelings for him right? But then he started to grab them. I could see him eyeing me while he was doing this. Then he kissed a RANDOM woman! I could feel my blood boil, and I felt my face getting hot. I bet my face matched some of my dark rose dreadlocks. My hands began to twitch. Then he kissed another girl! The girls all giggled. Like there was nothing wrong! I stomped over to him. I slapped Jack right across the face. I stared at the girl who he was kissing. She had red curled hair, lots of makeup, and she was wearing a long tattered dress. She honestly wasn't that much of a prized beauty.

I walked up to her and slapped her right across the face as well. "Stay off him!" I screamed. The woman looked at the floor and rubbed her cheek. She looked hurt. I started to feel some what bad for my actions. Then she looked me straight in the eye and gave me one of the hardest slaps I had ever received. I didn't even think. I pushed her straight to the ground. Men started to gather. She grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the ground. I was quite shocked really. I thought she would be much more calm. I guess I was wrong. She crawled over to me and grabbed my dreds. I became furious. I bit her hand as hard as I could. Say what you want about me as a fighter but she deserved it! She screamed loudly in pain. I started to get up but then she grabbed my sleeve. I still tried to get up and the force caused my blouse to rip. Guys started to scream with delight. I was humiliated. So I ripped her blouse as well. I figured she could share some of my shame. I looked at the crowd. I saw Jack laughing his head off and talking with the fellow pirates. I decided not to fight with her anymore, for if I did I might become completely exposed! All the men cheered for the red headed woman, and a little bit for me as well. I pushed my way through the joyous men and tried to leave with what little dignity I had left.

I walked around the bar trying to gather my thoughts. Then I saw Will leaning against a wall. I knew I needed to confront Jack. "Will where is Jack?" Will examined my shirt. I glared at him. He looked at my face again. "Over there." he pointed to a table with two men talking. I walked over. Jack was sipping his alcohol and discussing issues with a fellow pirate.

I slammed my hand down on the table. "Jack what the hell is wrong with you??"

"Excuse me?" He said innocently. Like nothing happened.

"I saw you kissing and grabbing several women!" I shouted with rage.

He looked up at me with a smile. "Your point is?" He said this with a twisted grin. I was speechless. But he wasn't.

"What does it matter to ye? You still seem to love me quite fine." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What?!" I yelled.

Jack stood up. "It seems you have a terrible memory love. You just pushed a woman to the ground, because I kissed her." He started to walk towards me. I started to walk backwards.

"Yes but.." I couldn't really explain myself. I kept walking backwards.

"You bit that woman because she kissed me." I kept walking backwards.

"Just admit it Megan, you love me." Jack grinned again. I was pushed against a wall. He leaned in towards me. "Don't ye?"

I gathered my thoughts "Even if that was true Captain Sparrow," I started to push him back. "I could never tolerate you kissing other women, or doing more than that with them." I started to push him back more and he started to walk backwards. "I'm not here so you can kiss me than kiss a bunch of other girls." He was back at his chair. "Sit down." I commanded him.

Jack started to walk back towards me and I started to back up again. "I didn't invite ye to be part of my crew so ye could give me orders on how to run my life." Jack said with an irritated smile. I became a little bit frightened. I stumbled over a chair. Jack gave me his hand and he helped me up. "I invited ye to be apart of this crew because you seemed like a good worker, and a misunderstood soul." I started to back up again. "Ye seemed like a pirate at heart." He smiled. I was back against the wall. He leaned in. "By the way." He started. " I think the ripped shirt is a very good look for you." With that he kissed me. A kiss that he didn't use for those other women. A kiss filled with passion. He touched my shoulders and moved his hands down my arms and down my legs. My body was numb with joy. It seemed like he needed me. He stroked my hair then parted with me.

He swaggered away. His confidence was back. "Time to go!" he yelled to our crew.

I didn't know if I was happy or upset. He did kiss me, but before he kissed a bunch of women as well. But not like that…

PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NOOOOO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! I swear I do like a happy dance everytime I get a review. Did it suck? Did it rock? Let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


End file.
